


Es gibt kein schlechtes Wetter

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Winter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: Jack ist genervt vom Schneesturm, der Colorado Springs lahm legt





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There's No Such Thing As Bad Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116911) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> Besten Dank an Christl!

„Winter ist doof“, sagte Jack mit dem Gesichtsausdruck eines Sechsjährigen, dem seine Eltern gerade verboten hatten, mit dem Fernlenkauto über den Wohnzimmertisch zu fahren, oder in den Garten zu gehen und im Matsch zu spielen. 

Daniel, der neben ihm am Tresen in der Küche stand und ihm half die Stücke des frisch gebackenen Rum-Schokoladenkuchens in Plastikdosen zu füllen, konnte sich sein Grinsen nicht verbeißen. „Wir nehmen den Kuchen morgen mit ins SGC und du wirst sehen, da bleibt kein Krümelchen übrig.“   
„Klar, die verfressene Bande wird das innerhalb von dreißig Minuten vernichtet haben“, gestand ihm Jack missmutig zu. „Aber trotzdem. Es wäre doch schön gewesen, an diesem zweiten Advent, mal ein gemütliches Team-Wochenende zu verbringen. Stattdessen schneit und stürmt es so, dass man nicht vor die Tür gehen kann.“ 

Wie zur Bestätigung verkündete die Wetterfrau im Radio, dass die Polizei von Colorado Springs die Bevölkerung aufforderte, in den Häusern zu bleiben und sich nur in Notfällen auf die Straße zu wagen. Der Wind heulte und der Weihnachtskranz, den Jack von einer Nachbarin geschenkt bekommen und von außen an der Haustür befestigt hatte, schlug klopfend und pochend dagegen. Es war ein Wunder, dass er in diesem Schneesturm überhaupt noch hielt und sich nicht schon auf einen kleinen Flug durch den Vorgarten begeben hatte. 

Das Nicht-vor-die-Tür-gehen-Können war wohl Jacks eigentliches Problem, nahm Daniel an. Denn eigentlich liebte Jack Schnee, vor allem, wenn er eine schöne glatte Unterlage zum Skilaufen bildete. Aber seit zwei Tagen schneeregnete es; nicht kalt genug, damit der Schnee liegen blieb, nicht warm genug, so dass es einfach nur Regen war. Deshalb lagen ziemliche Matschberge am Straßenrand, die über Nacht, nach einem Temperatursturz, zu Eisbergen gefroren waren und die Straßen in Eisbahnen verwandelt hatten, auf denen man am besten mit Spikes oder Schlittschuhen unterwegs war. 

Daniel hatte bei Jack übernachtet, nachdem sie am Abend vorher den Rum nicht nur für die Rum-Schokoladentorte verwendet, sondern auch Grog damit hergestellt hatten. So saß er jetzt bei Jack fest. Während die anderen Teammitglieder nicht herkamen, kam er nicht weg. Nicht, dass ihn das störte. 

„Es ist doch auch mal schön, ein Wochenende vor dem knisternden Kaminfeuer zu verbringen“, versuchte Daniel, Jack die Vorteile schlechten Wetters näher zu bringen.   
„Wenn man seine Nase am liebsten in Bücher steckt – vielleicht“, brummelte Jack und leckte die Küchenkrümel vom Messer, mit dem er die Torte zerteilt hatte. 

‚Er leidet also tatsächlich an Bewegungsmangel’, dachte Daniel und wunderte sich, wie gut er in den letzten Jahren den Colonel zu lesen gelernt hatte. Meistens jedenfalls. Manchmal konnte ihn Jacks Beharren auf seiner schlechten Laune, selbst wenn niemand Schuld an den Umständen trug, schon zur Weißglut treiben. Dann kam selbst er nicht an ihn heran, von Sam und Teal’c ganz zu schweigen. Aber Gott sei Dank waren diese Gelegenheiten, zu denen Jack so irrational uneinsichtig war, selten. Er wollte nur hoffen, dass dieser Tag nicht eine der Ausnahmen war. 

„Du kannst doch das Eishockespiel schauen, das du verpasst hast, als wir auf PX4 ZZ6 waren“, schlug Daniel aufmunternd vor.   
„Es ist total langweilig, ein Spiel zu schauen, wenn du das Ergebnis schon kennst“, informierte ihn Jack. „Und da sie die Ergebnisse ja leider nicht klein im Innenteil der Zeitung schreiben, sondern fett aufs Titelbild pflastern, weiß ich schon, dass die CO Springs Tigers verloren haben.“ Jack beförderte sein Messer schwungvoll in die Spülmaschine. 

Daniel seufzte. Es sah so aus, als wäre heute einer der schwierigen Tage – und er konnte Jacks schlechter Laune nicht entkommen. Was konnte er sich sonst noch zu Jacks Bespaßung einfallen lassen? „Sollen wir eine Runde Schach spielen?“, schlug er gerade vor, als das Telefon irgendwo im Wohnzimmer klingelte. Jack machte sich auf den Weg und Daniel stellte die Spülmaschine an. Dann wischte er die Arbeitsfläche sauber. 

Zwei Minuten später kam Jack strahlend wieder in die Küche zurück. „Wir haben eine Mission! Es geht nach PX 213. Wir müssen uns um einige nicht-humanoide Lebensformen kümmern.“   
„Jetzt? Wie sollen wir denn ins SGC kommen?“ Daniel schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Falls Hammond nicht ein kleines Räumfahrzeug schickte, saßen sie hier wohl fest. 

„Zu Fuß“, zwinkerte Jack und grinste Daniel übermütig an.   
„Okay, ich beiße an. Wer war wirklich am Telefon?“   
„Meine Nachbarn, zwei Häuser weiter, in der 213, die Bergfields. Das sind die, die auch meine Post reinholen, wenn’s mal wieder länger dauert, weil bei unseren … äh … Dienstreisen, Unvorhergesehenes dazwischen gekommen ist. Sie ist zweiundachtzig, er fünfundachtzig, bis vor kurzem noch ziemlich fit. Aber im Sommer hatte sie einen Oberschenkelhalsbruch und geht immer noch mit Krücken.“

„Das klingt doch aber sehr nach humanoiden Lebensformen“, meinte Daniel und legte seinen Kopf schief.   
Jack grinste. „Die nicht-humanoiden wohnen bei ihnen im Garten. Sprich, wir gehen ihre Kaninchen füttern, weil keiner der beiden sich bei dem Wetter bis zum Stall durchgraben kann.“   
„Muss ich mitkommen?“, versuchte Daniel sein Glück.   
„Natürlich! Ich habe eine Zwei-Mann-Expedition angekündigt.“   
Daniel seufzte. „Na schön. Hast du Survival-Ausrüstung für mich?“   
„Du bekommst eine meiner Skibrillen, Handschuhe und eine winddichte Regenjacke, okay?“ 

Eine viertel Stunde später machten sie sich auf den Weg und bahnten sich ihren Weg durch den Schneesturm, schlingernd und rutschend. Jack hatte noch zwei große Stücke Torte und einen Liter Milch eingepackt und Daniel erfuhr von Mrs. Bergfield, dass Jack – der gute Junge – für sie von Zeit zu Zeit einkaufen ging. 

„Das ist doch selbstverständlich, dass ich etwas mitbringe, wenn ich sowieso einkaufen fahre“, spielte Jack seine Hilfsbereitschaft runter. Aber so ganz gelang es ihm nicht, ruppig zu erscheinen, vor allem nicht, als Mr. Bergfield ihm den Arm tätschelte, ihm eine Schneeschaufel in die Hand drückte und ihn väterlich ermahnte, auf dem Weg zum Stall vorsichtig zu sein. 

„Ja, Sir“, antwortete Jack lachend und hob seine Hand zu einem nachlässigen Gruß an seine schwarze Pudelmütze. 

Mrs. Bergfield händigte Daniel einen Eimer mit Karotten und Grünabfällen aus, dann umrundeten die beiden das Haus und Jack begann, einen Weg zum Gartenhaus, in dem der Kaninchenstall war, durch die fast hüfthohen Schneeverwehungen auf der Rasenfläche, zu schippen. Daniel blieb ihm dicht auf den Fersen, denn der Wind war so stark, dass es kaum zwei Minuten dauerte, um die getane Arbeit wieder zunichte zu machen. Und wie weit war es eigentlich bis zum anderen Ende des Gartens? 

Eiskalt durchdrang der Schneesturm selbst die dicke Winterkleidung und wo er auf die kleinen Fleckchen ungeschützte Haut traf, die es trotz Skibrille und Schal noch gab, schmerzte er wie Nadelstiche. Daniel war froh, als sie endlich den geräumigen Kaninchenstall, der fast die ganze Gartenhütte einnahm, erreicht hatten. Er schob die Skibrille, die sofort beschlug, nach oben. Er schaute sich um. Sie wurden schon von einem Dutzend Fellknäueln sehnsüchtig erwartet, die sich heißhungrig auf das frische Futter stürzten. Jack gab noch reichlich Heu in die Heuraufen, Daniel füllte das Wasser nach, das nicht gefrieren konnte, da dieser Luxuskaninchenstall sogar eine Heizung hatte, der die Temperaturen konstant über Null hielt. 

„Kaninchen bei den Bergfields, das scheint mir ein gutes Leben zu sein“, meinte Daniel und wischte sich die tropfende Nase.   
„Überschätz das nicht“, erwiderte Jack. „Am Ende landen sie im Kochtopf.“   
„Wirklich?“ Daniel war kein Vegetarier, aber diese flauschigen Bälle wollte er sich nicht gehäutet vorstellen.  
„Keine Ahnung.“ Jack boxte ihn spielerisch gegen den Oberarm. „Mach nicht so ein Gesicht. Vielleicht sind es auch alles Rassekaninchen mit Schleifchen um den Hals für Ausstellungen und Wettbewerbe, Doktor ‚Wir-kommen-in-friedlicher-Absicht’.“  
„Danke, Colonel ‚Ich-hätte-nichts-gegen-einen-Weihnachtsbraten’.“ Daniel boxte ihn mit dem dicken Handschuh, den er wieder angezogen hatte, zurück. 

„Hey!“ Jack schnappte die behandschuhte Hand und hielt sie in seiner. Für einen Moment standen sie sich wortlos unter dem kalten Licht der Glühbirne, die von der Decke baumelte, gegenüber.   
„Es gibt dieses Jahr Gans, nicht Kaninchen“, murmelte Jack.   
Aber er hätte auch sonst was sagen können, denn Daniel konnte sich nicht von Jacks Augen losreißen, die ihn mit einem Blick anschauten, den er so noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte.   
Der Moment dehnte sich, Daniel wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte, die Kaninchen mümmelten im Hintergrund, der Atem kondensierte in der Luft und das schaukelnde Licht, warf ständig wechselnde Schatten. 

„Wir sollten wieder zurückgehen“, sagte Jack schließlich, machte aber keine Anstalten, Daniels Hand, die er immer noch festhielt, loszulassen.   
„Sollten wir“, antwortete Daniel ebenso mechanisch. Sein Herzschlag hatte sich beschleunigt und ihm war viel wärmer, als noch vor fünf Minuten. War das jetzt *der* entscheidende Moment, auch wenn er absolut unromantisch war? Kam es genau jetzt darauf an, wie er reagierte, was er sagte, um die Weichen für die Zukunft zu stellen? 

Wenn nur sein Herz entscheiden müsste, wäre die Sache ganz klar: er wollte Jack. Als ganzes, bunt durcheinander gewürfeltes Paket. Egal, ob er sich gerade kindisch und albern gab, oder Mitgefühl, Hilfsbereitschaft und einen weichen Kern zeigte, der so gar nicht zu dem militärischen Colonel zu passen schien, den er auch an den Tag legen konnte. Besonders ihren Feinden, schlangebesessenen Gegner und Bleistiftschubsern aus Washington gegenüber. Daniel mochte alle von diesen Jacks – einige etwas mehr, andere etwas weniger. 

Aber es ging ja nicht nur um sein Herz, es ging auch um den Verstand, der ihnen beiden diktierte, dass sie nicht das, was sie hatten, aufs Spiel setzen sollten. Ohne sich selbst für unersetzlich zu halten, wusste Daniel, dass das Stargate-Programm, ohne Jacks unkonventionelle Entscheidungen, eine andere, rigidere Politik fahren würde. Und wenn er das Team verlassen müsste, würde das einzige nicht-militärische Element bei ihren Erstkontakten fehlen. Es sprach also einiges dafür, noch ein wenig länger so zu tun, als balanciere ihre Freundschaft nicht schon seit langer Zeit auf dem schmalen Grat zu etwas mehr dahin, ohne ihn bisher je überschritten zu haben. 

Als könne Jack seine Gedanken lesen, meinte er in dem Moment: „Ich habe gerade denken müssen, dass du die letzten Jahren fast immer an meiner Seite gewesen bist. Selbst wenn es um so seltsame Dinge wie Kaninchenfüttern im heftigsten Schneesturm seit Anno Tobak geht. Ich … liege jetzt vielleicht ganz falsch, aber …“ Jack biss sich auf die Unterlippe, suchte offensichtlich nach Worten, die passend waren und beugte sich dann einfach vor. „Sag nein“, wisperte er und zögerte noch ein, zwei Sekunden, ehe er seine Lippen auf Daniels presste. 

„Ja“, lachte Daniel in den Kuss hinein. ‚Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja’. jubelte es in ihm. Er umfing Jacks dick eingepackte Taille mit seinen ungeschickten, in Handschuhen steckenden Fingern und versuchte, Jack noch ein wenig näher an sich heran zu ziehen. „Ja“, wiederholte er noch einmal und presste Jack den nächsten Kuss auf die kalten Lippen. 

„Tust du eigentlich jemals, was ich dir sage?“, fragte Jack mit einem schiefen Grinsen und strich mit seinem Finger über Daniels Kinn, das so eben über dem Schal frei lag.   
„Du kannst es ja mal versuchen. Es gäbe da schon etwas, was ich sicher sofort befolgen würde“, lächelte Daniel und versuchte seinen Blick auf Jack zu fokussieren, der durch die beschlagene Brille etwas unscharf wirkte.   
„Gott, Daniel“, stöhnte Jack mit einer Stimme, die an den Ecken rau war und nicht weniger als seine völlige Kapitulation andeutete. Er zog Daniel die Brille von der Nase. 

Daniel schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich ganz auf Jacks Lippen, Jacks Zunge und das großartige, atemberaubende, kribbelige Gefühl Jack so nah zu sein und ihn zu küssen. Ein Hauch von Kaffee und Schokolade hing noch auf Jacks Lippen – aber Jack hätte auch nach sauren Gurken schmecken können und Daniel wäre ihm verfallen.   
Jacks Lippen waren im ersten Moment rau, bis er drüber leckte. Und auf Jacks Wange spürte er die Bartstoppeln, als er seinen Kopf etwas drehte. Keiner von ihnen hatte es am Morgen für nötig befunden sich zu rasieren, bevor sie mit dem Dekorieren des Kuchens angefangen hatte.   
Das war ein so lange vermisstes Gefühl, zu wissen, dass der andere Partner ein Mann war, so dass er laut in den Kuss hineinstöhnte. 

Jack stöhnte ebenfalls und ein Stromstoß voller Sehnsucht nach Mehr durchzuckte Daniel als er spürte, dass Jacks Hände versuchten sich unter den Anorak und seinen Pullover zu schieben, was ihm aber nicht gelang. Was vielleicht auch gut war, denn sie beide tropften, weil der Schnee auf ihrer Kleidung schmolz und kalt und nass daran herunter rann. Aber das war zweitrangig. Was zählte, war Jacks Atem zu teilen, Jacks Mund mit seinem verschmelzen zu spüren, so dass es nebensächlich wurde, wer wessen Zunge bedrängte. 

Nach einem Moment unterbrach Jack den Kuss, zupfte ungeduldig an Daniels Ärmel und sagte drängend: „Ab nach Hause.“   
Daniel öffnete seine Augen und sah auf Jacks Gesicht den gleichen, leicht dummen aber total glücklichen Ausdruck, den er wahrscheinlich auch zeigte. Er konnte sich keine Sorgen darüber machen, dafür war der Moment zu gut, zu perfekt, zu weltbewegend.   
„Ja“, strahlte Daniel zum wiederholten Male. Dann lachte er und fügte hinzu: „Siehst du, es gibt schon Sachen, denen ich sofort zustimme.“   
„Ich hoffe das bleibt so“, neckte Jack und reichte Daniel seine Brille zurück. 

„Ich kann mir nichts vorstellen, wozu ich nein sagen würde, bevor ich es nicht wenigstens einmal versucht habe“, stellte Daniel mit ein wenig mehr Ernst fest, so dass Jack wusste, dass er meinte, was er sagte.   
„Verdammt, noch so eine Bemerkung und wir schaffen es nicht mehr aus dem Karnickelstall raus. Und wenn wir bleiben, werden sich die Mümmelmänner nie davon erholen.“ Jack zog resolut seine Skibrille über die Augen und seinen Schal bis zum Rand der Brille. Daniel tat es ihm gleich, dann stapften sie wieder in den heulenden Wind, der noch genauso kalt und schneidend war wie auf dem Hinweg. 

Daniel konnte es kaum erwarten, wieder in der warmen Wohnung zurück zu sein. Er wettete, dass Jack für den restlichen Nachmittag und Abend keine weiteren Gedanken an Langeweile verschwenden würde. Und er sowieso nicht. Denn er hatte schon immer eine geheime Vorliebe für Tage gehabt, an dem es im Haus am gemütlichsten war. Es gab nämlich kein schlechtes Wetter – man musste nur die richtige Person finden und das Beste daraus machen. 

 

\------------ENDE-----------

 

©Antares, November 2016


End file.
